Pride and Prejudice – Their Story
by MasqueradeGirl
Summary: Sleepless drought mistakenly added to a time travel potion could be disastrous; though Hermione and Draco trapped in the past reliving a famous piece of muggle literature is disastrous. HGDM pairing Non-HBP-post compliant.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **the characters, some settings and some sections of the plot used in my story belong to either the wonderful writers J.K. Rowling or Jane Austen and in now way to I aim to make any profit out of this story. I am merely borrowing their creations so as to amuse both my readers and myself. I can however say that the adapted plot belongs to me :)

**Pride and Prejudice – Their Story**

**By: **Masquerade Girl

**Rating: **T (currently but will possibly go up as the story progresses)

**Summary: **Sleepless drought mistakenly added to a time travel potion _**could**_ be disastrous; though Hermione and Draco trapped in the past reliving a famous piece of muggle literature _**is**_ disastrous. HGDM pairing Non-HBP-post compliant.

**A/N: **ok so I originally began this story a few years ago and began to post it. I've since stumbled across the story again and don't know where the other files of it ended up on my computer, so I am considering rewriting the first few chapters and finishing the story off. I will only continue to work on this story however if I feel that people will read and appreciate it, so please write a review and let me know if you would like me to continue this story. I'm sure after many years of little writing and too much reading that my writing is not it's best, so I apologise and also welcome any and all criticism and critique (on all aspects of the story!). This story will follow the book's plot closely with a twist of sexy Draco and inquisitive Hermione.

_**Prologue**_

_Hermione Granger…_ oh how that single name could evoke so many thoughts, memories and opinions from the blonde boy who was currently watching her from the back of the potions class room as his partner Blaise Zabini stirred their memory-evoking potion and she instructed her partner Neville Longbottom on how to slice the ginger roots for the potion.

_Hermione Granger…_ with the war over and his families reputation in ruins he resented the girl even more. She had everything he had ever hoped to have friends, family and fame.

'_If he could not have what he wanted like she did_' he thought as his tapped his finger on the bench '_then his immature streak in him would ruin it for the both of them…_'

'_Hermione Granger…_'hadbeen on his thoughts for the whole lesson so far and it was almost over. Looking over at Blaise and their almost completed potion Draco decided to make Hermione Granger, sorry, know-it-all bushy-haired Granger pay for distracting his precious thoughts all lesson.

Walking over towards her and Longbottoms' cauldron he picked up her vial of their last potion, an '_as_ _usual_' perfectly made sleepless drought, and flicked the stopper out, tipped a portion in and then froze as he heard Longbottom speak "Hermione, why is Malfoy over here?" quickly dropping the vial in his hand into his robe pocket he removed any trace of shock from this face and smirked, before sauntering off back towards Blaise who was collecting a sample of their finished potion, remarking "hmm… silver… don't remember that being the intended colour of the potion. Well done again Longbottom, is this the fifth cauldron this month about to melt?"

Out of the corner of his eye as he walked off he saw her point Longbottom in the direction of the door where Snape had walked out a minute ago on hearing a scuffle in the hallway, before returning her gaze to the cauldron in front of her.

"Malfoy!" she called, "what did you do?"

He smirked before sauntering back "why ever would you think it was my doing?"

"You…" she began as her face reddened in anger before a voice from the doorway called their attention to the cauldron beside them "Look out!" and with one glance and the now viciously green potion bubbling away and a final one at the girl beside him they both collapsed from the fumes, barely missing the explosion of the potion and its planting of itself all over the room.

Snape billowed back in as the explosion occurred, followed by Neville, waving his wand and within seconds he was surrounded by the staff of Hogwarts, another wave and the potion was removed from every student and surface within the classroom, one final wave was followed by an unsuccessful "_Ennervate_" upon the unconscious pair beside the ruined cauldron.

Quickly the summoned staff acted in removing all the students to the Hospital Wing to test for side effects from contact with the potion, while the unconscious students were lifted and walked to the Hospital Wing, leaving only Snape behind and the hovering, summoned cauldron filled with the now clear and cooled potion that had caused this whole disaster.

Snape rubbed the bridge on his nose, before waving his wand to set the cauldron down on his desk. Turning his gaze from the potion to workstation surrounding the smouldering cauldron that had brewed the fateful potion, picking up a muggle text to read the instructions they had followed, '_perfect, as per Grangers usual standards_' he noted before dropping it back on the table.

'Pride and Prejudice' he then noted, not recognising the title, before walking out of the room and shutting the dor behind him with a flick of his wand. Dumbledore would want to speak to him first before he looked at the potion in detail.

**#########################**

Dumbledore watched the two sleeping students curtained off from the rest of their class who had all been deemed not affected by the unknown potion. The twinkle in his eye hoped that this would perhaps bring an end to the last feud between the light and dark sides, between Hermione _Elizabeth_ Granger and Draco _Fitzwilliam_ Malfoy, the most promising students of their year.

**#########################**

Hermione awoke with a start to find herself in a room that was one she had never seen in her life; before she could let her thought travel to far a body shifted in the bed and poked their head out from under the covers.

"Good morning dear sister" spoke the girl as she stretched and sat up, before Hermione cut her off "Lavander?" she quizzed as she felt the panic begin to inch around her whole body, consuming it whole on hearing her reply.

"Dear Lizzy, you seem confused it is me your dear sister Lydia" was all Hermione heard as the girl continued to babble away….

**#########################**

Draco woke as he suddenly lurched forward, opening his eyes he found himself in a carriage with Blaise and Pansy.

'_I could have sworn I was in Potions before, must have just been a dream on the way up to the castle_' he thought as he looked out the window. The scenery that greeted his sight however was not that of the ride from the train station to the castle.

"Merlin, where are we?" he cried before he could contain himself.

"Almost to my new residence of Netherfield Park, Darcy" replied Blaise who then turned to Pansy "and yes I do mean soon so you may be able to move around again Caroline."

Draco's eyes grew wide as he came to the same conclusion as Hermione had at that same second, in a bed somewhere else in the country.

'_This isn't Hogwarts anymore…_'

**A/N:** so like I wrote above, please review! I shall begin the next chapter when I have heard from some of you! Once I get into the swing of writing again I shall aim to post a chapter every week or 2 at least, give me a few weeks as I put the story together however before holding me to this… :) and the chapters will get longer, this is just a sample of what should be to come!

~Masquerade Girl


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **the characters, some settings and some sections of the plot used in my story belong to either the wonderful writers J.K. Rowling or Jane Austen and in now way to I aim to make any profit out of this story. I am merely borrowing their creations so as to amuse both my readers and myself. I can however say that the adapted plot belongs to me :)

**Pride and Prejudice – Their Story**

**By: **Masquerade Girl

**Rating: **PG-13 (currently but will possibly go up as the story progresses)

**Summary: **Sleepless drought mistakenly added to a time travel potion _**could**_ be disastrous; though Hermione and Draco trapped in the past reliving a famous piece of muggle literature _**is**_ disastrous. HGDM pairing Non-HBP-post compliant.

**A/N: **so here's the first chapter :) it will be slow going at first until they meet as both do not realize completely what has happened, so bear with me! And as always review please people! They always make me happy to know my work is appreciated! And a big thanks to all who did take the time to review the Prologue! Thank you!

_**Chapter 1**_

_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife…_

Hermione's mind was in overdrive, she could barely remember anything except that she had previously been in potions. '_The last thing I remember was working on a potion with Neville…_' she thought as she smiled at the still babbling girl beside her, turning her thoughts to the girl '_she looks live Lavender, speaks and behaves like Lavender yet she said her name was Lydia…_' looking around the room '…_perhaps Lavender has a twin sister called Lydia…_' Hermione thought '…_who lives in an old English house and likes to call people by different names…._'

Before Hermione could carry her thoughts any further the door to the room opened slightly and a female head poked through.

Hermione's face showed more signs of confusion as the girl told them to come down stairs, Lydia jumped out of the bed pulling Hermione with her, "in a moment, Kitty!" replied Lydia before returning to her previous babblings towards Hermione

Hermione's thoughts stalled on a single thought, '_I know that face too…_' as she began to feel the situation she was in was getting more and more out of her control…

**#########################**

Draco felt the carriage beginning to turn and was able to get a glimpse of something other than just the green scenery he had been watching for the last half-hour. There at the end of the road they had turned onto was a large house; a house in his mind for it was '_perhaps nearly a third of the size of Malfoy Manor…_'

Caroline, the woman who looked like the splitting image of Pansy, clapped her hands with glee before returning her eyes to where they had been looking the whole trip, at Draco. "It does look marvellous Charles" she complimented Blaise '_Charles?_' thought Draco, before being disturbed by the presence of Pansy's '_Caroline's?_' hand on his knee, "Darcy, won't you agree with me?" she questioned to which Draco nodded in consent before turning his gaze back to the world outside of the carriage and a frown returning to his face.

'_This is all Granger fault_' he mused, '_this must be her doings to make me end up in here after I last remembered being in potions…_'

His mind returned to his only memory from that last potions lesson he had been in, before waking up in this carriage, one he had played over and over in his mind, without it shedding any light on his current situation…

"_You…" she began as her face reddened in anger before a voice from the doorway called their attention to the cauldron beside them "Look out!"_

Then there was just darkness after that… like he had fallen asleep.

The carriage came to a stop. Charles '_Blaise?_' motioned for Draco to exit the carriage first, as the door opened.

**#########################**

Hermione having shooed the still babbling girl from the room claiming to need to change, she almost wished she hadn't for upon throwing the cupboard doors open she came to the realisation that something really wasn't right. In the closet there was not a single piece of clothing that she recognised from the modern century.

'_It's like I've stepped back in time._' Hermione mused as she hesitantly reached out to touch a pale blue summery dress, '_but then why does everyone so far look so familiar?_' as she moved onto a delicate cream satin dress, with beads sewn into the shape of a belt below her bust, '_and why if they all look familiar do they… including me… using different names?_' finally settling on a pale yellow dress with short sleaves and a ribbon accentuating the empire line of the dress, before it fell to the floor in a rather baggy and unflattering style.

'_This must be a dream. Something must have happened in potions to make me fall unconscious and I am now in the Hospital Wing._' Hermione thought to comfort herself '_all of this is a creation of my imagination. Merely a dream._'

Before she would let another thought cross her mind and contradict the comfort those thoughts had brought to her, Hermione grabbed another ribbon to tie her hair in a bun slipped some shoes on her feet and poked her head out the door to see where she should go. Seconds later she heard a loud and familiar voice that must have come from below but pointed her in the direction of the stairs.

"My dear Mr. Bennet, have you heard that Netherfield Park is let at last?"

Shutting the door behind her and beginning to walk towards the direction of the Hermione made it two steps before coming to a sudden halt as her brain linked all the details.

'_Lydia… Lizzy… Kitty… Bennet… Netherfield Park…_'

"Pride and Prejudice?" she whispered to herself before she suddenly felt to bodies, one on either side of her, linking their arms with hers and dragging her towards the voice, and hopefully somewhere where she could figure why she was here.

Upon entering what must have been a sitting room, Hermione notice a few more familiar faces '_all wearing similar dress for the period Austen wrote in_' Hermione noted. While a conversation, one Hermione had read many times continued in the background she sat and observed the other people, trying to figure out who was who.

"A single man of large fortune; four or five thousand a year. What a fine thing for our girls!" exclaimed Mrs. Bennet.

Hermione's eyes went wide '_Professor McGonagall?_' shaking her head '_what ever caused me to concoct this dream must have been a real screw up_' she thought as she rubbed her temples.

"Lizzy are you feeling all right?" asked the girl whom she'd sat beside. "Ah yes I'm fine, thank you." Replied Hermione unsure of which character she was speaking to but glad to see another familiar face '_Ginny!_' then her attention was diverted to the conversation between Mr. and Mrs. Bennet.

"You must visit him as soon as he comes." Mrs. Bennet spoke.

"I see no occasion for that," replied Mr. Bennet and upon seeing his face Hermione paled '_Snape! Merlin this dream is spinning more and more out of control_' she thought as Mr. Bennet continued his reply to his wife's comment "You and the girls, may go, or you may send them by themselves, which perhaps will be still better…"

Hermione too wrapped up in her thoughts did not hear any more for it did not matter, she knew what would happen next.

Lydia soon appeared and grabbed both her and the girl beside her. "Come Lizzy and Jane, let us venture into Meryton to look at the new ribbons that should have arrived today."

'_Well at least Ginny still ended up being my best friend_' Hermione mused as she was whisked out the room catching the end of her favourite moment between the Bennet parents

"You take delight in vexing me. You have no compassion on my poor nerves." Cried Mrs. Bennet.

Hermione giggle to herself, '_never would I have even considered McGonagall to be the one to say those words… and especially not towards Snape_' she thought as Mr. Bennet replied to his wife.

"You mistake me, my dear. I have a high respect for your nerves. They are my old friends. I have heard you mention them with consideration these twenty years at least."

Hermione allowed herself one more thought on the subject '_Here's hoping I wake up soon before this dream takes any more turns for the worst. For this has to be a dream right?_' before she was handed her bonnet and dragged out the front door, off to Meryton.

**#########################**

Draco excused himself as soon as he saw the opportunity, being led by Charles towards what would be his chambers.

'_Hopefully not for too long_' he thought as Charles opened a door and motioned him in.

"Here you go Darcy, hope this will do for you. I know it's nothing like Pemberly but hopefully it will suffice." Charles said before shutting the door behind him.

Draco collapsed onto the bed in the middle of the room.

'_Ok now that I'm alone let's try and figure out what's happen_' he thought to himself as he looked around the room '_this obviously has to be Grangers fault… wait red?_'

Sitting up he looked around the room '_and gold?_'

Getting to his feet he groaned '_Oh I bet she's laughing now alright, while I'm stuck in a room decked out for a gryffindork…_'

Falling back onto the bed he fell in too a restless sleep.

Waking the next morning, Draco made sure he looked as good as he could in the hideous outfit he'd found himself in '_who wears pants this tight? Honestly… and this thing wrapped around my neck, how am I even going to get the girls with this?_' arching his eyebrow and giving himself one more inspection '_on second thoughts these pants sure do justice to my ass, won't take the girls long to notice._'

And with that Draco walked out the door and towards the stairs to head downstairs. Walking down the stairs he heard voices from what must have been the sitting room.

"It has been a real pleasure to meet you Mr. Bennet, and I promise you I will return the favour." Spoke Charles.

"Oh no Mr. Bingley, the pleasure has been all mine." Replied a voice Draco had known all his life. '_Snape?_'

Walking into the room, he almost choked at the sight in front of him.

'_While theses outfits seems to suit me ok, they do nothing for Snape at all… Oh Granger is going to get it when I get out of here, there had better be a way to erase this memory from my mind…_'

**#########################**

Dumbledore was currently watching the two students still lying in the Hospital Wing. They still had no clue what had caused such a reaction, Snape had spent all night analysing the potion and had made not even an inch of progress. These two students, the brightest of their time had created a new potion, without knowing what they had done though was making it ever so difficult to find a potion to reverse whatever effects it was having on them.

As Dumbledore turned to leave he notices something sticking out of Draco Malfoy's robe pocket. '_An empty vial, I wonder if this may give some insight to Severus…_' and with that he left the two students.

**A/N:** so like I said before, please take a second to review this story please people :) next chapter should be up soon.

~Masquerade Girl


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **the characters, some settings and some sections of the plot used in my story belong to either the wonderful writers J.K. Rowling or Jane Austen and in now way to I aim to make any profit out of this story. I am merely borrowing their creations so as to amuse both my readers and myself. I can however say that the adapted plot belongs to me :)

**Pride and Prejudice – Their Story**

**By: **Masquerade Girl

**Rating: **PG-13 (currently but will possibly go up as the story progresses)

**Summary: **Sleepless drought mistakenly added to a time travel potion _**could**_ be disastrous; though Hermione and Draco trapped in the past reliving a famous piece of muggle literature _**is**_ disastrous. HGDM pairing Non-HBP-post compliant.

**A/N: ** A big thank you to all the reviews I've received so far!

Thanks to:

Manitou2422

ELC19

Dramione-Fan 17

Lalia x

Sparklyshimmer2010

Jeweltheirf500

StaticEcho19

_**Chapter 2**_

Hermione had now been in the world of Pride and Prejudice for two whole days.

'_This is an awfully long dream_' was a thought that was crossing her mind more and more as each hour passed by.

Her and Jane had returned from a walk to visit Lizzy's friend Charlotte, and were now occupied with trimming their hats with ribbons they had bought yesterday, before they would begin mending their dresses for the upcoming ball.

"I do hope Mr. Bingley will like it Lizzy." Said Mr. Bennet as he walked past her to pick a book off the shelf behind her and settled into his comfy armchair in the corner beside the fireplace.

"We are not in a way to know what Mr. Bingley likes, since we are not to visit." Replied Mrs. Bennet sourly before turning back to hear Lydia's account of what had gone on in Meryton while they had been shopping for ribbons and other trimmings.

Hermione knew it was up to her to keep the conversation going.

"But you forget, that we shall meet him at the assemblies, and that Mrs. Long has promised to introduce him." Hermione replied.

"I do not believe Mrs. Long will do any such thing. She has two nieces of her own," countered Mrs. Bennet.

Mrs. Bennet then turned to Kitty and scolded her for coughing.

'_I see how Parvati could be Kitty… but Luna as Mary, that is something I don't think I will ever be comfortable with…_' Hermione mused before pricking herself with the needle one more and deciding she had better focus once more on her task at hand.

"A fortnight's acquaintance is certainly very little. One cannot know what a man really is by the end of a fortnight. But if we do not venture, somebody else will," Mr Bennet began, Hermione knew where this conversation would lead to and soon Mrs. Bennet was ecstatic upon the realisation that her husband had in fact gone and met Mr. Bingley.

"How good it was in you, my dear Mr. Bennet! But I knew I would persuade you at last. I was sure you loved your girls too well to neglect such an acquaintance." Mrs. Bennet began replying

'_Yuck!_' thought Hermione '_I never want to have the thought of McGonagall ever saying Snape cared for me or any of these girls… However I must say those two do compliment each other rather well when they're not at each other's throats…_'

As Mr. Bennet rose and left the room before he could be thanked any more, Hermione put her bonnet down for a moment and observed the family in front of her.

'_I wish I really was a part of a family like this… I don't think I would really mind being stuck here for a little longer, sure beats being back at school, Harry and Ron never listening to me and not being close to anyone else besides them and Ginny has left me few options for people to confide in… plus I'm kind of looking forward to getting a good look at Darcy…_' grinning Hermione shook herself out of her thoughts, and decided to join in with the discussion happening in front of her.

"Lydia, my love, though you are the youngest, I dare say Mr. Bingley will dance with you at the next ball." Said Mrs. Bennet and so began the topic for the rest of the night, their new acquaintance Mr. Bingley and how to return Mr. Bennet's visit.

**#########################**

Draco with a little investigating soon came to find that he did not mind being who everyone thought he was this Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley. The man was even richer than he was '_I didn't think that was even possible_' and though he acted like an absolute bastard the women still went after him '_more than they did for Draco Malfoy the Slytherin-Sex-God_' but one thing remained the same '_Pansy… still throwing herself at me… pug-faced wench…_'

Wandering around the grounds of Netherfield gave Draco a sense of peace and calm he had not found in a long time, perhaps since his childhood. He was free completely from Voldermort and his pathetic followers, his parents and their expectations and the pity that everyone had given him once the war ended and his father had received the Kiss for being a follower of Voldermort's as well as beating his mother to death.

Upon thinking of his mother Draco's step faulted '_She did not deserve to die the way she did… I'm just glad she's finally free from him_' quickly wiping any emotion from his face he changed the path of his stroll back towards the house.

'_I think I've walked enough today. I wonder how much longer I'll be here? Don't think Granger will be appearing anytime soon… Wench left me here alone…_' and with that Draco was back to his usual form, cold, disconnected and as always Granger-hating.

**#########################**

Snape had analysed the vial that Dumbledore had found in Draco's pocket.

"Sleeping drought … hmm… I do not think this has even been combined with a memory-evoking potion." Snape muttered to himself before waving his want to alert Dumbledore that he had found something.

"What is it Severus" Dumbledore asked as he walked into the room.

"It seems they may have combined the memory-evoking potion with a sleeping drought, there is no reference that I've found yet saying this has ever been done before…" Snape replied as he pulled another book from a massive bookshelf in his study.

"Well now…" replied Dumbledore with a sad look in his eye "this will complicate things much more"

"Perhaps there is a way we can enter into their subconscious Severus?" asked Dumbledore after they had checked every volume in his personal library and sent word to Madame Prince to check in the restricted section for any other books on potions.

"Perhaps…" said Snape as he thought it over "it will be weeks before I would even consider being able to find a reversing potion. Maybe we should see what they know or remember. Anything will help me find the reversing potion…"

Dumbledore smiled sadly. He had hoped with the end of the war that the students would come together peacefully and work towards a better and brighter future. This accident however seemed to be a product of still very present hostilities between the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Leaving Snape's office Dumbledore headed towards the Hospital Wing. Upon entering he came upon a peculiar sigh. Harry, Ron, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle were all seated together between the two unconscious students talking quietly. Deciding not to disturb them, Dumbledore left with the twinkle returning to his eye.

'_Perhaps I should thank Hermione and Draco. They have done what I had thought would take a lifetime… brought together the last opposing houses in Hogwarts._'

**A/N:** Ok I seem to be getting these first few chapters out pretty quickly… probably has something to do with my exams beginning in a week . procrastination at it's best! Again please **review** people! Makes me not feel so guilty for not studying hahaha…. :) right now I've been following the general idea of each chapter in Pride and Prejudice per chapter in this story so the first few chapter were only 2 pages long… have added to them but tried to not go too far with the story. Not sure if I'll continue to keep in track with the chapters of Pride and Prejudice, if I do there will be a little over 60 chapters in this story… Other option is I can start combining chapters so there won't be as many and they'll be longer… perhaps take longer to upload seeing as they'll be longer in length… :) let me know what you guys think! Will be a little wait for the next chapter, I haven't started it yet, may have it out in a few nights depending on my weekend… again please review it really makes my day :)

~Masquerade Girl


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **the characters, some settings and some sections of the plot used in my story belong to either the wonderful writers J.K. Rowling or Jane Austen and in now way to I aim to make any profit out of this story. I am merely borrowing their creations so as to amuse both my readers and myself. I can however say that the adapted plot belongs to me :)

**Pride and Prejudice – Their Story**

**By: **Masquerade Girl

**Rating: **PG-13 (currently but will possibly go up as the story progresses)

**Summary: **Sleepless drought mistakenly added to a time travel potion _**could**_ be disastrous; though Hermione and Draco trapped in the past reliving a famous piece of muggle literature _**is**_ disastrous. HGDM pairing Non-HBP-post compliant.

**A/N: ** Just a quick one, to Isabella – yes I know Hermione's middle name is Jean, but it fitted what I wanted in the story. Thanks for letting me know anyways :) And one very big shout out to all who reviewed! Thank you! Little sad with 376 hits and only 13 reviews :( thanks for taking time to read the story :) anyways on with the story now… they're finally going to meet! yay! :D

_**Chapter 3**_

Mr. Bennet had refused to disclose to his wife and daughters anything more than the fact that he had met with Mr. Bingley. Nothing the girls did seemed to work in getting anything else from him. Defeated they went to see Mrs. Lucas and hear her second hand account of Mr. Bingley from when her husband had met him.

Hermione had come to really like charlotte. She looked like Cho Chang, a girl Hermione had never really spoken to at Hogwarts, however she had quickly developed into the best confidant besides Jane for Hermione.

A few days after Mr. Bennet had visited Mr. Bingley he returned the favour and went to see them at their residence at Longbourn.

The girls were not permitted to meet or speak with him, but that did not stop them from hiding on the second floor to watch him arrive and leave and beside the study door to listen in as he spoke with their father.

As Mr. Bingley arrived the girls around Hermione were all giggling and whispering

"Oh look at his blue coat Kitty!" exclaimed Lydia.

"He looks very handsome." Replied Kitty with a giggle.

"I cannot wait for the ball in a week" squealed Lydia before being hushed by the rest of her sisters as Mr. Bingley dismounted and approached their home.

As he got closer, Hermione got a better view of his face '_I don't know his name but I know his face, he's that Slytherin boy that works with Malfoy in potions… Does that mean that there are Slytherins here too…? What does that mean for who will be Darcy?_' her face paled and she excused herself, she wasn't so sure she was enjoying living the life of her favourite fictional character anymore.

'_What if he doesn't like me like Darcy should like Elizabeth? I don't want to ruin the story…_'

**#########################**

Dumbledore had made an announcement to all the staff and students of Hogwarts that night. He and Snape had decided that the more help they could get with this potion the quicker they would find the reversing potion.

"Good evening students. I have a special announcement to make tonight. Professor Snape has decided to offer some special credit classes in the evening where students with good grades can work on a few projects with him to get experience for when they enter the work force. There is the possibility for a Potions Apprentice position to open up if there are some exceptional students showing in the class. They will begin tomorrow night in the Potions room right after dinner. That is all students, enjoy your meal."

With that the hall erupted in chatter as they all began to eat and discuss why they were doing this?

House Unity?

Better Grades?

Snape was planning on leaving? This lead to quite a few cheers from students at the prospect of Snape leaving.

Slowly however the students began to realise, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had been in a potions accident the week before. Could this be that they needed help in reversing the potion that had caused the two to still not wake up yet?

**#########################**

The girls had been in full preparation for the dance since Mr. Bingley and been unable to dine with then a few nights after him visiting Longbourn, as he had to go to London for a few days before the dance. It was being circulated that he was going to bring more people to the dance, word was most were to be single ladies. If so there would be no chance for the girls to meet and impress him, so to comfort themselves they went straight into mending their dresses and deciding how to style their hair for the dance.

'_We're going to look amazing!_' squealed Hermione to herself as she looked at her outfit and other outfits the other girls were finishing up.

'_Sure hope Darcy's good looking!_'

**#########################**

Draco was pacing in his room.

'_It's been two weeks now… two weeks of doing nothing but sitting and being smothered by that Caroline, the pansy mimic, probably slightly worse than the real thing… or going for walks to avoid the dreaded woman… Merlin I'd actually rather see Granger again than her silly pug face…_'

Running a hand through his hair, he had seen a lot of men these past few weeks coming to see friend Charlies, who was a lot more open and foolish than the Blaise he knew at Hogwarts.

'_I haven't had to go this long… even during the war…_' his thoughts had drifted again '_perhaps this dance tonight will give me the chance to met some women finally and get a quick shag…_'

Content with his thoughts once more, Draco straightened his collar and walked out of the room. He was ready to face Caroline for a little while now. Something to pass the time until Charles got back for the dance tonight.

**#########################**

Hermione doing the finishing touches before the left for the dance. She wore the cream satin dress she had seen the first morning she had woken up here.

The dress was a snug fit and showed just how much cleavage she had with it only peaking out at the top. The belt of tiny beads had been added to with other little beads being sewn into the rest of the dress to catch the light and make it sparkle.

Her hair had been tamed and was up in a twirled fashion, with ringlets escaping in a way that made it look as if they were meant to do that. Finished off with a ribbon through her hair to hopefully hold it in place while she would hopefully be dancing.

Walking into Jane's room she saw that she too was also ready. Jane wore a pale green satin dress that brought out the vivacious red of her hair. The dress had cap sleaves and had a gold tined embroidered belt finished the outfit off. Her hair was simply left down in loose curls.

Before Hermione could go and search for the other girls they came running into Jane's room.

"Oh good you're both ready. Let's go Mama's waiting in the carriage" Lydia said as she grabbed Jane while Kitty took her arm and led them downstairs to the carriage that would take both Jane and Elizabeth to meet their future partners.

**#########################**

Bingley had arrived home late in the afternoon with his and Caroline's sister and her husband. He didn't get a chance to see them.

'_Guess I'll have to wait until on the way to the dance…_'

Draco had yet again escaped the clutches of Caroline, she had to make herself presentable for the dance tonight, even though she "would out shine the women from the county…" as she had said before finally leaving his presence.

Changing his jacket to one suiting eveningwear, fixed his hair, and with that he was read. Picking up a book he decided to wait in his room until it was time to leave.

'_The women would be hours away…_'

**#########################**

Hermione stepped out of the carriage and took Jane's arm as they walked into the large hall.

The music was lively and the atmosphere was bubbly.

"This is amazing!" Hermione said as she glanced around in amazement, before hearing Jane laugh "Oh Lizzie, you make me laugh" she said as they followed Lydia and Kitty headed towards the dancing couples in hope of finding a partner.

Soon all were dancing and having a merry time. Hermione, having temporarily forgotten about Bingley and Darcy, was dancing with Jack who lived in Meryton. Before the song was over however a hushed tone crept through the crowd as they became aware of the arrival of Mr. Bingley and his party.

**#########################**

Draco helped Caroline into the Carriage before hopping in him and the door was shut behind him. He finally had a chance to figure out whom as Mr. and Mrs. Hurst, sister and brother-in-law to Charles and Caroline, were.

'_Millicent and __Crabbe do make a fitting couple… hopefully they will now keep Caroline busy and away from me…_'

He then looked over at Caroline to see her, barely listening to Mrs. Hurst talk, instead looking determinedly at him.

'_Well it was worth hoping for…_'

**#########################**

Hermione excused herself seeing as the dance had stopped and ran to Jane.

"Can you see them?" she asked as the pair peered about trying to catch a glimpse of the infamous Mr. Bingley and his party through the crowd.

Having no such luck the pair went over to Charlotte who had been sitting the dance out.

"Oh look!" cried Charlotte, pointing to a corner of the hall "I can see them, just over there."

"Who is the rest of his party?" asked Jane as their mother came over and ushered them towards Mr. Bingley for an introduction.

As Hermione made her way through the crowd her view of the group improved and upon seeing all the members her step faltered.

'_Malfoy?_' her mind reeled, eyes wide in surprise.

**#########################**

Draco was surprised after spending three weeks in this weird alternate universe he had convinced himself he was condemned to this place alone and Granger had some how missed out.

'_But here she is in front of me_' however before his thoughts could go any further the introductions began.

Mr. Bennet stepped forward to introduce his wife and daughters.

'_Oh this is priceless!_' gleamed Draco as he saw who Snape was with '_on second thoughts… rather disturbing too… wonder how Granger has coped with seeing that everyday…_' smirking he caught the final introduction

"And this is my second eldest daughter at the end, Elizabeth" Mr. Bennet concluded.

Draco looked at Charles who was caught up with the ginger haired weaslette, introducing his whole group while his focus remained firmly on her and once finished promptly asked her for the next dance.

Draco's eyes had not left her eyes for the whole introduction, and hers had not wavered the slightest, but the fear and confusion present in them was clear.

'_She knows something…_' he thought as she scampered off to a girl that looked like that '_Ravenclaw Chang girl…'_

Draco spent most of the dance wandering the crowd. He had obliged both Caroline and Mrs. Hurst with a dance each to keep them off his back.

He could hear the whispers in the crowd. They thought him to be proud and above them by not joining in with their festivities like Charles has.

'_I've got better things to do that dancing… She can only hide from me for so long before I'll find her…_'

He scanned the hall once more and decided to grab a breath of fresh air before circling the room once more.

**#########################**

Hermione had managed to keep out of his sight for the rest of the night since the introduction.

'_Malfoy is Darcy!_' her mind screamed at her '_is this some sort of sick twisted fantasy my mind is playing on me? Perhaps I inhaled something in Potions and Malfoy being Darcy is a side effect… a sick side effect if you ask me…_' she went to head back inside for it was easier to hide in the crowd than out here.

Upon spinning around she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm dreadfully sorry…" began Hermione until she looked up and saw whom she'd collided with, her breath caught in her throat.

"Why hello Elizabeth, or should I say Granger?" he drawled as Hermione paled.

"Ah I see you're not like the rest of them. You seem to know something that I don't, care to fill me in?" he continued as he took her arm and pulled her into a darkened alcove.

"Malfoy you're hurting me" she whispered before hugging herself, it was cold out here and she had nothing on that would keep her warm, looking up at him she saw a sneer cross his face.

"We haven't got all day so hurry up and talk." He growled.

"Ah… well…" she started before pausing.

'_Where should I begin…? The book._'

"Have you ever heard of the novel 'Pride and Prejudice' by Jane Austen? She was a muggle." The look upon his face clearly showed that he hadn't.

Rubbing her temples Hermione knew this would make it a lot harder.

"Well it's a romance novel set in the late 1700's to early 1800's. I'm not sure how we ended up here but so far the storyline has gone along, as it should. Only all the characters seem to be people that we know from Hogwarts." She continued before he cut her off

"You're potion is what caused it Granger!" he growled at her "last thing I remember before waking up here is it exploding. You're the reason we're here!"

Hermione was aghast "That's impossible Malfoy, my potion would not have been defective. More likely we would have been beside your cauldron" she replied while matching his glare.

"Anyways, it doesn't matter now whose potion was at fault. What matters now is that we find a way to get out of here." Hermione whispered, disheartened that her happy dream was no longer a reality.

"We can't be caught together or the storyline would be destroyed." She began while glancing out back towards the hall "I had better fill you in on the storyline however so you don't mess anything up"

**#########################**

Draco was shocked '_Why her? Out of all the girls in Hogwarts why was she the only one who knew what in Merlin's name was going on… and that dress she's wearing, oh the view I'm getting from down here, really making me forget that she's a muggleborn… after 3 weeks of no action I'd…_' and then he realised where his train of thought had been heading, he was not allowed to think those kinds of thoughts, shaking his head he realised she was waiting for him to reply.

"Fine Granger, hurry and explain to me what should happen." He said as he tried to keep his face void of any emotion from his previous thoughts.

**#########################**

Hermione retold Draco the basic outline that would concern him

"A soldier named Whickham will become a big name in the community soon, you will despise him for though you grew up as almost brothers he has spent all the money your deceased father left you as well as trying to elope with your younger sister." She paused to allow Malfoy time to absorb the information.

She saw his eyebrow rise when she mentioned he had a sister.

"Charles will fall for Jane, however you must discourage him from acting on it on the basis of her family. Take him to London. From there your Aunt Lady Catherine de Bourgh will ask you, to visit her. We will meet there if we have not gotten out of here by then."

'_I do not need to tell him of the relationship that our characters would have otherwise had…_' she thought at she motioned for them to head back in before she remembered.

"Wait! One more thing. Tonight you will be asked to dance with me, you must refuse and then say that I am 'tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt you' and be you're usual proud and haughty self that you were back in Hogwarts. You'll fit the character of Fitzwilliam Darcy perfectly."

**#########################**

Draco was in shock, but he had a niggling feeling that she had not told him the full story.

"Is there more than you're telling me?" he inquired, holding her arm once more to stop her from running off.

"Well yes." She began before pausing for a second "but it happens after we next meet so I will tell you then, no need to over complicate things now."

With that she removed her arm from his grasp and headed back into the hall.

**#########################**

'_Damn Malfoy to hell if I get sick from how cold it was outside…_' she thought as she placed a smile upon her face and snuck back into the hall to find Jane and try to enjoy what was left of the night, though she knew that it would end with her in tears tonight as she lay in bed, her favourite romance had been destroyed by him, he had infiltrated every part of her life. Every part of it miserable, thanks to him.

**#########################**

Snape was amazed at the number of students that had come along to the session.

'Bet it's their curiosity about Malfoy and Granger, not a love of potions which accounts for the majority of the students here.' Snape thought as he realised a way to remove them from his presence.

"Ok, now students, I am running low on supplies and require each of you to make a back of the following potions to help restock the medical cabinet in the Hospital Wing." Snape drawled as he flicked his wand at the board and a list appeared.

Upon turning around half the students had already left and it looked like many more would too once they had the chance.

'_Well the Hospital Wing is actually low on these potions, it wouldn't hurt to have some help_' smirking Snape left the students to go about their business and went into his office.

'_Now back to my main problem at hand…_'

**A/N:** Wow… this chapter ended up much longer than the other ones :) Hope you enjoyed it! **Review please!** And this will hopefully keep you guys happy, because I really need to focus on my exams now… can't procrastinate any longer…. Sigh… wish me luck! :)

~Masquerade Girl


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **the characters, some settings and some sections of the plot used in my story belong to either the wonderful writers J.K. Rowling or Jane Austen and in now way to I aim to make any profit out of this story. I am merely borrowing their creations so as to amuse both my readers and myself. I can however say that the adapted plot belongs to me :)

**Pride and Prejudice – Their Story**

**By: **Masquerade Girl

**Rating: **PG-13 (currently but will possibly go up as the story progresses)

**Summary: **Sleepless drought mistakenly added to a time travel potion _**could**_ be disastrous; though Hermione and Draco trapped in the past reliving a famous piece of muggle literature _**is**_ disastrous. HGDM pairing Non-HBP-post compliant.

_**Chapter 4**_

Hermione spent the whole carriage ride home from the dance listening to Mrs. Bennet go on about how rude Mr. Darcy had been to her and how wonderful Mr. Bingley had been to Jane.

Hermione's mind began to wander as she stared out the carriage window, '_I do not think I will ever get used to McGonagall being Mrs. Bennet… Damn Malfoy for not being the one to have to witness this on a daily occurrence… Oh and when her and Snape get going… eeeewwww! I'll need therapy by the time I get out of here… Though to be fair Malfoy has spent the last 3 weeks stuck here without a clue in the world… still is the biggest prat even after being clueless… probably shagless too for that long…_' Hermione didn't listen to a single word said for the rest of the ride home, too caught up in her own thoughts.

As she stepped out of the carriage on their arrival home one final though crossed her him '_I spent the entire ride home thinking about him! What is wrong with me?_'

Jane caught her hand and gave Hermione a look before excusing herself and heading off to bed.

Hermione knew what that look was about, '_she want to tell me about Bingley…_' and with that though Hermione too excused herself from Mrs. Bennet and Lydia's chatter and headed up to get ready for bed and to see Jane.

By the time Hermione had changed Jane was at her door.

"Oh, dear Lizzy" she began as they shut the door and settled on her bed.

"He is just what a young man ought to be, sensible, good humoured, lively; and I never saw such happy manners!- so much ease, with such perfect good breeding!" Jane spoke quickly as a small blush crossed her cheeks.

Hermione smiled, "He is also handsome, making his character complete! I was not surprised when he asked you to dance a second time!"

Jane laughed "I was flattered but did not expect such a compliment." She replied before looking away in shyness.

'_She is so unlike the Ginny I know from Hogwarts, but she is still by far the best companion I could have ever asked for_' Hermione thought as she smiled, Jane was falling for Mr. Bingley.

'_Soon she will be so smitten with him, and then her heart will be crushed. I have the power to stop that from happening… if I spoke to Malfoy…_' Hermione stopped herself there, who knew what would happen if she began messing with the storyline '_I don't know if I'd even have the heart to do such a thing…_'

"He could not help but see that you were five times as pretty as every other woman in the room" Hermione countered, hoping that eventually Jane would see the truth '_But she never will, and she is loved to this day for that fact…_' before they could discuss Mr. Bingley any further Jane changed the subject to one Hermione would have much liked to avoid.

"Mr. Darcy on the other hand" she began "I do not see why he would say such an untrue thing about you Lizzy!"

Hermione smiled and took Jane's hands in hers. "You dear sister are too sweet and never see a fault in any body." With that the subject was closed and the girls soon turned to talking about the rest of the night.

'_It's getting harder to distinguish between the worlds of Hogwarts and Pride and Prejudice…_'

**#########################**

Draco was not pleased and spent the entire carriage ride home in silence.

'_Not only did I not manage to pick-up a single girl at this dance but I found out that Granger is the only one here who can help me…_' soon his thoughts were stuck on that one girl '_Granger…_'

When they arrived at Netherfield, Caroline and Hrs. Hurst wanted to discuss the atrocious attire of the Meryton assembly; Draco and Charles wanted no part in that discussion and bid goodnight and retired to go to bed.

On the way to their bedrooms Charles could not contain his delight in having met Miss Bennet.

"Oh Darcy she was amazing! There is not an angel more beautiful than her!" he commented as his eyes drifted off into a look Draco rarely if ever had seen, a look of love.

"My sisters said she was a sweet girl and that they liked her!" he continued as they climbed the stairs. He then stopped causing Draco to turn and look at him "I shall tell Caroline to invite her over at once!" he exclaimed as his face lit up. With that they continued to their rooms, bidding each other goodnight before turning in.

Hours later, Draco ran his hand through his hair for the thousandth time.

'_How dare she dump all that on me and then leave me… though it is nice to finally understand where in Merlin's name I am…_' his thoughts soon afterwards began to loose focus and he fell into a restless and dreamless sleep.

**#########################**

The morning after the dance, Mrs. Bennet and her daughters headed over to Lucas Lodge to see Lady Lucas and her daughter Charlotte, to discuss the events that had occurred the night before at the dance.

Hermione remained silent as the discussion between the numerous women in the room revolved around Mr. Bingley and his fascination with Jane. Catching only snippets of their discussion did not bother Hermione as she knew the outcome of this discussion would ultimately end on Mr. Darcy and how rude he had been to her.

'_Actually Malfoy was a lot nicer than I had thought Mr. Darcy would have been to Elizabeth…_' Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts as Charlotte patted her hand.

"Poor Eliza!—to be only just tolerable." Charlotte said as she gave her friend a consoling pat.

Hermione just smiled, unsure for once in her life at what to say.

Jane spoke to fill the uneasy silence that had formed over the group "Miss Bingley told me, that he never speaks much unless among his intimate acquaintance. With them he is remarkable agreeable."

"I do not believe a word of it, my dear." Replied one of the other women in the room before their chatter began once more, moving onto the topic of Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst's attire at the dance.

Jane, Hermione and Charlotte began a conversation of their own on the side.

"I believe I may safely promise never to dance with him" muttered Hermione, as Jane and Charlotte consoled her.

"His pride," replied Charlotte "does not offend me so much as pride often does, because there is an excuse for it. He has the right to be proud."

Hermione just smiled at Charlotte. Then her mind made too close and connection for her liking.

'_How different really is Elizabeth and Darcy's relationship to Malfoy's and mine…?_' paling Hermione excused herself and upon seeing this, the other women decided that the visit should come to an end.

On the ride back to Longbourn, Mrs. Bennet continued the argument that she had been in with Lady Lucas, over the lace on Miss. Bingley's dress at the dance.

"I still say that it is to be the highest fashion this winter that lace!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed, upon seeing not one of her daughters would respond to her statement, she spent the rest of the ride in silence.

'_More like the McGonagall I know…_' Hermione though as the carriage turned up the road to Longbourn.

**#########################**

Caroline had sent the letter and now Draco was stuck in the sitting room watching Charles pace back and forth as they waited for the Bennets to arrive.

'_Why am I looking forward to seeing Granger? She's the reason I'm stuck here… and the only person here who understands what's going on and can help me get out of here… there's nothing wrong with it… no attraction… just business…_'

Draco's mind flashed back to the night of the dance and the view he'd gotten of her chest, feeling his tight pants get a little more constricting he had to distract himself.

'_It's just Granger… just business… crap this isn't helping…_' The door opened and the servant introduced the arriving Bennets.

"Mr. And Mrs. Bennet and their daughters have arrived." The servant stated before stepping back to allow the Bennets to enter the room.

'_Snape and McGonagall together… oh that's actually helping… damn disturbing thought to have…_' he smiled for a second before catching her eye and seeing the odd look he was giving her.

'_Right have to get into character… hating Granger and hurting her feelings… easy…_'

**#########################**

Hermione sat down on one of the couches beside Jane.

'_This will be a long afternoon, a painful one too, for Lydia, Kitty and Mrs. Bennet will be sure to speak their minds…_' Hermione faked a smile to be polite and way soon drawn into the conversation to try and control the final image of the Bennet family.

Excusing herself for a moment Hermione wandered outside for a breath of fresh air.

Hearing footsteps behind her "Hello Granger," it drawled.

Spinning around she came to look at the only person who knew what was going through her mind.

'_Well not everything… but he knows a lot more than the rest…_'

"Malfoy," she replied in a soft voice, "is everything ok?"

He seemed put-off by her question, looking around he then pulled her further out of the view of the people in the sitting room.

"Have you found any way for us to get out of here?" he asked, his voice rising in pitch.

'_He's scared?_'

"Well I have managed to perform some wandless magic finally." Hermione stated, while removing an object from her pocket, "here, this will allow you to reach me if you need to." Handing him a penny.

His eyebrows arched in surprise "wandless magic?"

Hermione smiled "It's taken me the last few days since the ball to concentrate enough to perform the spell on the two pennies. I can try to do another spell if you'd like."

'_Malfoy seems to be deep in thought… wonder what it's about?_' she though before he spoke cutting her thoughts off.

"Can you transfigure me a copy of this novel? At least then I'd know everything." He said before watching Hermione pale significantly.

"Ahhh… sure…" Hermione was mentally kicking herself for offering such a thing.

'_Now do I fail and look like an idiot… or do I give him transfigure the novel and hope in Merlin's name that he does not follow through with the entire plot…_'

Looking at Malfoy, she sighed and looked around before finding a stick in the garden.

"I'll try with this" and then she was silent, concentrating on the task at hand.

**#########################**

Draco knew she was not happy about the possibility of him reading the novel.

'_I wonder why that is?_' he thought as he watched her concentrating on transfiguring the stick.

'_She doesn't seem to be such an eye sore as she was at Hogwarts… Surprisingly I think she has less layers on now than she did back at Hogwarts._' Realising that his thoughts were again heading down a path he definitely did not what to go down right now, he snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at the stick as it changed into a small paperback book.

"You did it!" he said as he took the book from her and pocketed it quickly.

He saw her smile uneasily again, before she spoke.

"We had better head back inside, it's been too long already as it is." And with that she was gone, walking briskly back inside.

Draco watched her walk off waiting a bit, before heading back in.

**#########################**

The Bennets did not remain at Netherfield for much longer after Hermione returned inside.

Soon they had said their farewells with a promise to dine again before the next gathering.

'_I don't know what I will say to him next time we meet…_'

**#########################**

Dumbledore happened to enter the room as a glow faded from behind the curtain where Hermione and Draco were being kept. As he pulled back the curtain he saw that Hermione had moved, and there was a faint residue of magic in the air. Pulling the curtain shut he left in the direction of the Potions Dungeon.

'_Let's see if Severus has had any luck with the antidote potion…_'

**A/N:** Hey guys so my exam is in 2 days but I needed a break so I thought I'd get this written up and posted. Apologies for any mistakes I've still got many more notes to write and past exams to look over . holidays in a little over a week though so I'll amp up the chapters then! Hope you're all well!

~Masquerade Girl


End file.
